The controlled assembly of nanoscopic reinforcing particles in host polymer systems has resulted in improvements in various properties such as thermo-oxidative stability, response to mechanical load, thermal expansion, space survivability, abrasion resistance, and other surface-related properties. The application of nanotechnology has enabled expansion of the end-use envelope of many organic materials. Polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxanes (POSS) has proven to be a remarkably effective class of additive nanoparticles due to their inherent size, shape, rigidity, and versatility in functionality. The ability to chemically tailor POSS through synthetic control of its organic periphery offers a unique design tool for controlling particle dispersion in host materials.
However, current commercially available POSS compounds, such as POSS-dianilines either contain thermally labile aliphatic groups or excessive amine functionality. For example, octa-aminophenyl POSS is the only purely aromatic version but contains eight reactive groups which can be detrimental to polymer performance due to excessive cross-linking, thereby inhibiting assembly.
Accordingly, there is need and market for a suitable POSS composition which can overcome the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been developed a new form of POSS dianilines, which can be reactively incorporated into polyimides, polyamides, cyanate esters, and epoxies for enhanced performance thereof as described below.